Currently, the common display devices include displays used by televisions, computers, cellphones, and so on. Such displays may be liquid crystal displays (“LCD” for short) or light emitting diode (“LED” for short) displays, etc. These displays inevitably have certain weight, thickness, and volume, and they are fixed in a certain place. Based on this, applications of three-dimensional display or touch display bring new feelings and experiences to users. Flexible display devices are opposite to the above display devices. A core component of a flexible display device is a flexible display. The flexible display has enormous application potential due to its characteristics of being light and thin, bendable, etc. How to improve the flexibility in the bending of the flexible display device becomes a technical problem that urgently needs to be addressed.